


Zoophilia

by CicoLilia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Alexios (Assassin's Creed), Centaur Alexios, Fisting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CicoLilia/pseuds/CicoLilia
Summary: 和宝贝的连文！阿利克西欧斯因为意外变成了半人马，然后被阿尔搞了的故事，另一个作者是lof@Juvendini
Relationships: Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Alkibiades | Alcibiades (c. 450-404 BCE)
Kudos: 11





	Zoophilia

每一次他和阿利克西欧斯见面的时候，不管中间发生了什么，基本最后都会滚到床上去。年轻的雅典政治家很喜欢这个雇佣兵，他强壮，致命，能帮他解决各种麻烦，最重要的是，他英俊又讨人喜欢，跟他上床还不要钱。昨晚他们又度过了荒淫无度的一夜，在某座山间的神庙里，在众神的注视下大声膜拜阿芙洛狄忒，他得承认，真的很刺激，而且阿利克西欧斯看上去也很喜欢这个，虽然他没有明说。

时近正午的时候他在一种舒适的慵懒感中醒来，半睡半醒间他伸手摸了摸身边的地板——他们昨晚直接睡在了神庙里，雇佣兵果然已经走了，他可能又要去猎杀下一个目标，或者只是单纯去弄点东西吃。这令阿尔西比亚狄斯觉得可惜，他本来还想趁机再温存一会儿，他一边用手理着自己的头发一边走到神庙的门口，意外的看见了阿利克西欧斯，在刨蹄子。

等一等。

阿尔西比亚狄斯怀疑自己还没睡醒，他又揉了揉眼睛，再次睁眼后看到的依然是同样的画面，阿利克西欧斯站在几棵树之间，身后的尾巴一晃一晃，正在刨他的蹄子，顺便一提雇佣兵现在有四条腿了，天，他看上去简直是喀戎下凡。

阿尔西比亚狄斯用力咳嗽了一声，他的雇佣兵转过头来，脸上带着显而易见的茫然，对方试图走到他这边，只迈了不到几步就摔倒在地，他显然还不能自如的使用这全新的下肢，阿尔西比亚狄斯向他跑去，刚好抓住对方骂脏的最后几个音节。

“我亲爱的阿历克斯啊，快告诉我这是个梦。”

“我也希望这是个梦。”

阿利克西欧斯翻着白眼试图从地上爬起来，他像新生的小马驹一样艰难的挪动着自己的蹄子好在地面上站稳，现在他知道弗伯斯平常有多辛苦了。阿尔西比亚狄斯在此期间绕着他来回走动，上下打量，阿利克西欧斯是，呃，一匹很好看的马，他的毛皮顺滑，棕色的细腻毛发在太阳的照射下反射出健康的光泽，顺便一提他现在是全裸，阿尔西比亚狄斯忍不住伸手摸了摸，手感极佳。

“你知道你为什么……”

“我不知道。”阿利克西欧斯打断了他，尾巴不悦的来回甩动，“我早上醒来，就是这样了，而且当时我还躺在神殿外面。”

“你最近做过什么吗？”

“除了和你做爱之外没什么特别的。”

“如果每个和我做爱的人都会变成半人马那我都能开个马场了。”

“闭嘴。”

阿尔西比亚狄斯耸耸肩，靠在对方身上，两个人短暂的沉默了几秒，直到阿利克西欧斯忍无可忍：“把你的手从我屁股上拿开。”

雅典人无辜的举起双手，随后又开始绕着他来回走动，仔细观察着他的身体，阿利克西欧斯不耐烦的刨蹄子，阿尔西比亚狄斯蹲下检查了几秒，然后迅速的看了一眼他。

“我相信你变成这样之后一定没有看过自己的身体。”

“我哪有时间仔细看，而且你觉得我看得到吗？”

阿尔西比亚狄斯抓住了他的尾巴，无视了对方的抗议声仔细研究。

“亲爱的雇佣兵啊，我都不知道该如何委婉的告诉你……你现在是母的。”

“好……等等，你说什么？”

“真的。”阿尔西比亚狄斯边说边在他的下腹部摸了一把，“你没有外生殖器。”

“闭嘴！”

“没关系，我帮你看过了，你作为母马来说性器官倒是很完整。”

阿利克西欧斯生气的一甩尾巴挣脱了对方的手，刚往前走了两步又差点被树枝打到头，只能原地刨蹄子表达他的愤怒。

阿尔西比亚狄斯觉得雇佣兵生闷气的样子还有点可爱，不过眼下这个情况确实麻烦，如果带他去找希波克拉底，可能还没走到一半他最爱的雇佣兵就会被当作天神下凡被各种祭司和市民围个水泄不通。他正在思考解决方法，一个点子忽然出现在他的脑海中，“如果你坚持认为是因为和我做爱导致的话，那解决方法倒很简单，我们再做一次就行了。”

阿利克西欧斯转过身来，只有上半身，回头看着他，满脸疑惑。

“我们可以尝试一下，如果不管用，反正你也没什么损失。”阿尔西比亚狄斯轻快的说，他绕到雇佣兵面前，好让他不用费力的回头。阿利克西欧斯上下打量着他，确定他们现在差了大半个身子，而且可能还不是同一个物种，这让他对阿尔西比亚狄斯的提议充满了疑虑。

“好吧，就算我们真的要做，你打算怎么做？说句实话，就算你把阴茎塞进我屁股里，我都不一定能感到它。”

“我们不一定要，呃，交配，我一直觉得只要两个人都互相达到高潮就算是一次成功的性爱了，比方说我可以把我的手伸进去……”

阿利克西欧斯面无表情：“你是不是想这么搞我很久了。”

“别那么多虑，阿历克斯，反正尝试一下总没坏处。”阿尔西比亚狄斯微笑着去拉他的手，“不过待会儿你可能得跪下，我怕你激动的时候踢我。”

“……好吧。”

于是阿利克西欧斯屈膝跪了下来，使用马形的下半身对他而言有些生疏，他的膝盖危险地晃了几下，终于平稳地支在了地面上。阿尔西比亚狄斯围着这个人间神迹转了一圈儿，心里啧啧称奇，冒着被蹬踏的危险站在了喀戎身后。他伸出手，轻轻抚摸着肥美的马臀，细而短的温热毛发从掌心里滑过，如同爱琴海边最细的沙，带着垂青于其的太阳。在正午的阳光下，人马全身都泛着璀璨而柔和的光，皮毛下的肌肉微微颤动，即涌起一轮炫目的光晕，就像是流动的铜。这一定是珀伽索斯的表亲——阿尔西比亚狄斯赞叹地想，溢美之词从他的脑海里不停歇地奔涌而出，好似赫利孔山上那眼被飞马踏出的灵感泉，与之相伴而生的还有他的性欲，他的阴茎高高挺立，如发情的公马般渴求着交媾的伴侣。他伸出手，抓住了那条烦躁摆动着的尾巴，这上等的长鬃轻得像一枚羽毛，太过光滑以至于他险些抓不住它，但最终，他撩起了这最后一道帷幕，使得阿利克西欧斯面貌一新的下体呈现在他眼前。Malaka，他忍不住咒骂出声，尽管他曾见过发情期的母马，可他的所见仍然超乎了他的想象，甚至他忍不住地想，不论是哪个神明导致了这场异变的发生，他希望恢复正常的时间能够晚一点，再晚一点。

阿利克西欧斯在发情，就像他还是正常人类时那样，欲望强烈，表现直白。他的人马阴户和那些寻常的牲畜截然不同，没有任何杂冗的毛发，以及赘余的下垂组织，显得精巧极了，而与皮毛相较略浅的色泽也十分讨喜，没人会把这样一个娇嫩的器官和粗野的媾和联系在一起。然而这看似羞涩的性器却表现得十分淫荡，肥厚的阴唇外翻着翕张，露出更为浅淡的粉色黏膜，清澈的液体从阴道口喷个没完，和普通母马发情时一模一样，将身后的那片草地淋得透湿。面对着这个水量丰沛的小喷泉，阿尔西比亚狄斯无端地感到了干渴，他不停吞咽着，低下脑袋，想要好好看看这诱人的洞穴。洁白的手指抚上了湿泞的阴户，水流得更凶了。

汹涌的浆液弄湿了阿尔西比亚狄斯的指头，他的鼻翼抽动，深深地嗅了嗅——这些来自于秘密之源的汁水毫无野兽的腥臊，反而是清苦与一种古怪香甜相混合的奇特味道，就像揉碎的青草，就像暴雨将至。这神秘的气味令雅典最大的花花公子心旌神摇，他的鼻子敏锐地挖掘出隐藏其中的性意味，再好的波斯香料都无法这样成功地蛊惑他，他为这异兽的性器神魂颠倒，几乎膜拜地跪在这眼泉水前，用他的唇舌舐净流出的每一滴。他离得太近了，滚烫的呼吸喷吐在翻卷的阴唇上，敏感的阴户因此一阵挛缩，阿利克西欧斯扭过脑袋，不安地向他张望。那张英俊的脸提醒了他，他不是在和一匹母马交媾，而是和一个半人半马的美男子，一个活生生的神迹。这种非凡的倒错令他深受刺激，始终在血液中翻腾的不羁因子眼下兴奋非凡，急不可待地想要体验这终生难遇的奇妙性爱。于是，他细而结实的手臂绷紧了，手指收拢，握紧了拳头。雷鸣电闪，大雨轰然而下。

阿利克西欧斯发出了一声受惊般的嘶鸣，就像一匹年龄尚幼的小母马，对头一次来潮的发情无所适从，被骑在身后的强壮公马肆意践踏。雅典人养尊处优的手插在他体内那条陌生的腔道里，进得很深，且毫无怜惜地捅着他，坚硬的拳头击打着柔软的腔壁，那条敏感的甬道为此激动异常，不受他控制地痉挛起来，将这条手臂向更深处的部位吸附。也许我还长出了一个子宫，阿利克西欧斯混乱地想，在强烈的快感之下，他异变的下体几乎跪不住，后腿软在地上，虚弱地向两侧张开，抬高了强壮的后臀，迫不及待地迎合后方看不见的侵犯。或者他不只是下半身变成了马，他的行为也是，潜移默化地，他开始了幻想，荒诞不经，淫秽下流——他想象着身后是一匹高大矫健的公马，有一身金子似的皮毛，正昂着脖子，轻咬他的臀部和阴户，然后骑跨在他身上，用两只强壮的前蹄压住他，怒张的阴茎像一柄利剑，抵住他汁水泛滥的下体，然后一蹴而就。就是这样，他陶醉地拱动着屁股，欢迎着尺寸惊人的马阴茎，将迫不及待的阴道彻底扯开，充满，用反复凶猛的操干塑造成公马性器的形状，并收缩着邀请对方进得更深更远。他的阴道像一条泄洪的河，湿滑的水声敲击着他的耳膜，他浑身酥麻，情不自禁地颤抖，但鲜明的被插入感依旧横亘在他的下体，他被阴茎钉牢了，等着命中注定的那一刻。现在，他不是希腊最好的佣兵，不是驯鹰人，他只是一匹发了情的，准备受孕的小母马。他的阴道被摩擦得肿胀发烫，数次过顶的高潮让他翻着眼睛呻吟出声，比之前还要强壮的身躯抖个没完，他的胸部也在发胀，摇摇晃晃，那双属于人类的手勉力撑着地面，紧紧抓着一把杂草，被翻出来的湿润土壤散发出象征着孕育的甜腥，就像是等待着一枚种子。公马的进攻毫无减弱，反而愈来愈强，终于，一段更粗的骨性部位通过了他的阴道口，在阴道尽头一处柔软所在狠狠撞了撞——他迎来了最为汹涌的一次潮吹，几乎淹没在自己泌出的甜蜜汁水里，于满是费洛蒙的香氛中头昏脑胀，不顾一切地绞紧了充血湿软的阴道，渴求着那剂量惊人的马精。他会怀上一个异种，而在经过漫长到快要一整年的辛苦妊娠后，产下一只漂亮的小马驹。之后，他还要托起这个新生儿，为之哺乳，婴孩的乳牙咬着他胀大的乳头，啧啧吮吸由他亲手挤出的乳汁，他的胸部像水囊一样胀了又空，空了又满。而没等他的奶水消退，新的发情期会对他展开再一次的袭击，角斗的胜者将享用它的战利品，将贲张的马阴茎插入他从生育中恢复的阴道，把他拖进下一个生命的周期。而他的胸脯仍在泌乳，像他的阴户一样汁水淋漓，他总是处在缺水的干渴里。射进来吧，快点儿——阿利克西欧斯真心实意地在脑海里呼喊，而他的伴侣听到了他。

一种强烈的冲击感让他差点摔倒在地上，他的上半身前倾，几乎撑不住自己。阿尔西比亚狄斯撞到了什么东西，可能是他的宫颈，他混乱的头脑还没来得及得出一个结论就被迫迎接了下一次冲撞，电击般的快感在他的身体里炸开，他的阴道痉挛着绞紧了对方的手臂，在剧烈的高潮里失态的尖叫，喷出来的液体濡湿了身下的一片土壤。阿尔西比亚狄斯终于停了下来，可能是他反应实在太激烈了，他用空出来的另一只手安抚性的摸着他的臀部，柔顺的毛发已经被汗水浸湿。阿利克西欧斯双手撑住地面艰难的喘息，很快他感觉到阿尔西比亚狄斯正试图摊开拳头，伸展开的手指扩张着内壁，这让他哆嗦了一下，后腿在地面上不安的挣扎。

“啊…啊，停……嗯，唔啊……”

他徒劳的转过上半身，眼睁睁看着阿尔西比亚狄斯玩弄他的下体，对方的手进的更深了，指尖摸着一个他从未有过的部位，难以忍受的尖锐快感和钝痛让他止不住的颤抖，伏低身体抓挠地面上的草叶，腹部肌肉紧绷着想阻止对方进一步的动作。

“这是你的子宫吗？”阿尔西比亚狄斯戳着一个环状的部位，聚拢起来的手指试探着伸进中间的小洞，雇佣兵像是受了什么极大刺激似的瘫软在地上，他的前腿都跪不住了，只能勉强用手撑着自己，发出绵软的呻吟。

“我不知道……哈啊，别，啊，嗯嗯……啊——”

阿尔西比亚狄斯的手指前端挤了进去，这让他的后半句话淹没在一阵混杂了痛苦和欢愉的喘息声中，还没有孕育过任何生命的崭新部位稚嫩又生涩，受不了这种刺激，不断的往外冒着水。阿尔西比亚狄斯的手还在往里伸，那些凸起的关节跟着通过了窄小的入口，把他的宫颈撑的更开，这太超过了，他难耐的哀鸣，后腿在地上踢蹬着，强忍着踹对方一脚的欲望。

“呜……我要踹你了！啊，啊～Malaka……”

他骂到一半又被刺激成变调的呻吟，阿尔西比亚狄斯的手掌已经几乎挤进了他的宫颈，现在被他一威胁倒是停下了，卡在一个尴尬的位置，令他颤抖不止。

“抱歉，你很疼吗？”

阿尔西比亚狄斯关切的询问，拍了拍他的臀部。他没有回答，说不清自己的具体感受，他湿透了，又敏感过头，内壁不受控制的收缩挤压着对方的手臂，不断的积累快感把他推向下一个高潮。

“你先…你先出去……”

很快他就发现了这个决定的弊端，对方的手开始往外抽出，宽大的掌指关节再次把那圈环状结构扩张到一个不能承受的大小，他哽咽着喘息，水流的一塌糊涂。阿尔西比亚狄斯停了下来。“我总觉得你似乎挺享受？”

“闭嘴！我很疼…啊啊啊啊——”

对方开始慢慢的握拳，这简直让他快疯了，发情期缓和了被过度扩张的疼痛并催生出异样的快感。对方在用拳头操他的子宫。光是这个认知就让他兴奋的直哆嗦，阿尔西比亚狄斯只是浅浅抽送了几下他就达到了一次迅速又猛烈的高潮，整个身体失去平衡摔倒在地，可怜兮兮的发着抖。

“啊……啊…呜…哈啊……嗯呜…”

阿尔西比亚狄斯终于放过了他，开始往外抽出自己的手，雇佣兵一副被使用过度的模样，随着他的动作小声呻吟，阴道还在讨好的夹他。

“我想在这之后我们都得去好好洗个澡。”

阿尔西比亚狄斯边说边站起来走到他面前。雇佣兵恢复了一些，躺在地上翻了个白眼，随后撑起上半身仰视对方。失去手臂堵塞的穴口一时无法合拢，失禁般的往外流出之前堆积的液体，这感觉诡异又色情。

“现在能请你也帮我解决一下生理需求吗，阿历克斯？”

“你什么时候不需要我帮你解决生理需求。”

阿利克西欧斯一边说一边在地上挣扎——他在尝试重新跪好，四条腿真难用——跪好后又调整了一下位置，凑近对方的股间含住了那根等候多时的阴茎，他的手抓着对方的胯维持平衡，闭上眼睛开始吮吸，他只含了一半，对方的龟头抵在他的舌根处，阿尔西比亚狄斯开始发出享受的呻吟，抓住他后脑上的头发不停的称赞他。阿利克西欧斯只觉得对方话多，他退出来一点，舌头绕着对方的龟头打转，来回舔舐，最后用舌尖挑逗他的马眼。阿尔西比亚狄斯大声喘息着，手上多加了点力气。

“嗯……哈啊，我希望你能用用你的喉咙……”

阿利克西欧斯抬起眼睛看他，带着点不耐烦，不过还是照做了，他熟练的一直含到根部，喉管挤压着对方的性器，眉头因为异物的不适感皱紧，睫毛微颤。随后他开始前后移动头部，模仿着性交的动作，一边吮吸一边用喉咙服侍他。舌头舔着他的茎身。阿利克西欧斯的技术好的不行，他闭气的时间极长，舌头灵活，给阴茎带来恰到好处的挤压和吸吮，连续不断的快感让雅典人感觉自己马上就要缴械投降，他想摸一摸对方的侧脸和鬓角，对方却在这时松开了，阿利克西欧斯仰起头用力呼吸着，面色潮红。

“你怎么了？”虽然阿尔西比亚狄斯很想把他按回来继续享受对方绝妙的口活，不过他感觉要是他这么做了估计一会儿得挨揍，雇佣兵抬头看着他，榛色的眼睛里带着一层水气，他很快别过了脸：“我需要呼吸……”他属于马的那部分下肢正在颤抖，腹部在高潮的余韵中绷紧了肌肉，一些甜蜜的汁液正顺着他的性器流到地上，把他的后腿和尾巴弄得湿漉漉的，他从来不知道原来母马有这么多水，而他并不想被对方发现这件事，休息了几秒后又重新去照顾对方被冷落了的阴茎，来不及吞下的唾液顺着他的下巴滴落到地面，这一次他没有中途停下。阿尔西比亚狄斯急促的呼吸着，轻声呻吟，在射精的时候他一把拉开了对方，精液先是落在雇佣兵的嘴里，然后是他的鼻梁和睫毛。阿利克西欧斯毫无准备的被射了一脸，至少他及时闭上了眼睛。

“哈啊……感觉真是太棒了，等你变回人之后我们一定得试试刚刚那个，拳交？我相信你受得了。”

阿利克西欧斯懒得理他，他胡乱擦了把脸，觉得自己一时半会儿可能站不起来，干脆往旁边一倒躺在了地上。

阿尔西比亚狄斯也在他身边躺下，用手摸着他的肚子，马的那个，“如果你永远都变不回来，我可以一直养着你，你知道，我很喜欢你的。”

“不了，我只要去找几个祭司，不到一个月那些贡品就能让我养的起你，苏格拉底还有他所有的学生。”

“你可真绝情。”

阿尔西比亚狄斯装模作样的叹息一声，安静了一会儿，忽然又来了兴致，兴奋的坐起来喋喋不休：“你说，要是我们找一匹公马和你交配，像弗伯斯就很不错，你会不会生下其他半人马……”

“Malaka，你能不能把嘴闭上。”

“好吧好吧，我就是说说。”

阿利克西欧斯虽然粗暴的打断了对方，这个主意却留在了他的脑海中，他不受控制的开始想象自己被一匹公马压在身下……

天啊。他捂住自己的脸，觉得自己迫切的需要跳进一条清凉的河流冷静一下。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 好开心！和宝贝连文真的很快乐！她好会写！！！行文优美描写细腻辞藻美丽，我好爱她，她真好


End file.
